LokiSigyn One-shots
by AraneltheFair
Summary: Short and humorous insights into Loki's and Sigyn's relationship. (Rating is for innuendo)
1. A Lazy Morning

_Just a bunch of fluffy Loki/Sigyn outtakes from a longer fanfiction I'm currently developing._  
><em>They all take place about a hundred years before the first Thor movie and show snippets of Loki's and Sigyn's relationship. Might be merged with my longer fiction if I ever get to finish it, but for now: enjoy them as they are ;)<em>

_Rating is for sexual innuendo, not for graphic description._

* * *

><p>Loki was woken by a soft knocking on his door. For a moment he was a little disoriented, then he felt the warm weight on his side. Sigyn was lying half on top of him, one arm thrown possessively across his bare chest, her legs twined around his. As much as he normally loved the feeling of her naked body in the morning, now it posed a not so small problem to him, because the knocking on his door just wouldn't stop and he needed to get out of bed. He carefully lifted her arm and disentangled his long legs from hers. Fortunately she did not wake up, instead snuggling deeper into the covers. Loki took a moment to admire this extraordinary woman that had taken up such a big place in his heart and in his bed, until another quick rapping turned his head around again. He strode over, not caring about his unclothed state, and opened the door just wide enough to scowl at the portly servant outside.<p>

"What is it at this ungodly hour?"

If he added a little snarl at the end, it was totally the servant's fault for waking him up.

"I-I-I am sorry, Your Highness, but your father the King has called for an immediate council meeting concerning a new tax system and awaits your arrival."

"Tell him I'll be there shortly." Loki replied curtly and closed the door in the servant's face.

For a moment he stood next to the door, cursing his bad luck. He really did not want to go to this council meeting when he had a very beautiful, very adventurous and very naked woman in his bed. But an express command by the King could not just be ignored. With a mighty huff of exasperation Loki trudged back towards the bed and managed to locate his trousers. He bent down, his back to the bed, and picked them out from under a heap of discarded clothing when he heard an appreciative hum from the direction of the slowly moving pile of covers behind him. He turned, one eyebrow cocked, and looked into Sigyn's sleepy but happy face, her golden eyes glittering out from half-closed eyelids.

"What? I'm just enjoying the view." A smile spread her lips and she even batted her eyelashes at him in a mockingly innocent way. With a matching smile and a shake of his head Loki tried to find the rest of his clothes after wriggling into his trousers.

"What was all that noise about, anyway?" Sigyn asked with a still slightly sleepy voice.

Meanwhile, Loki had found his tunic and slipped it over his head. Then he made the mistake of turning towards the bed just when Sigyn sat up and stretched, not unlike a cat. The trickster god's thought process was seriously disrupted at the sight of her pale skin with the trail of small red love bites from her neck down towards her breasts. The way she stretched her arms over her head just served to accentuate her curves. Her dishevelled white hair framed her face and hung loosely down her back. He must have been staring for quite a while because she started snapping her finger in front of his face.

"What? I'm just enjoying the view." he smirked. She rolled her eyes at his cheekiness.

"I asked you a question before you were so busy ogling me."

"Ah, yes, right. My father has called for a council meeting, something about taxes. Have you seen my coat somewhere?"

He had located and donned his vest, but could not find his leathern overcoat. Sigyn sat up straighter, with the soft dark green silk covers pooling around her waist, and let her gaze wander through his bedroom. She snickered and wordlessly pointed towards the door, where the wanted piece of clothing had been unceremoniously dumped the last evening in their scramble to get to the bed.

While Loki walked over to the door he asked over his shoulder: "When do you have to be at the libraries today?"

"Theoric said he doesn't need me before mid-day. So I think I'll just stay a little while and revel in your marvellously soft bedding."

Loki, now fully clothed, whisked around and stalked back to the bed, where he loomed over Sigyn's reclining form. She smirked up at him and let her hands wander over his bed linens in an imitation of the way she usually raked them over his body. Loki put one of his knee on the mattress and leaned over her, his arms resting on either side of her upper body.

"Do you even want me for me or just for my silk sheets?" he purred into her ear.

"Why, your sheets of course. Though you are a nice addition to them, sometimes." Sigyn replied impishly and pulled him down by his lapels. Their lips smashed together, her fingers immediately finding their way into his hair and mussing it thoroughly. He retaliated by letting his hands roam over the sensitive skin on her sides and belly. Sigyn hummed deep in her throat and Loki had half a mind to skip the council meeting and rejoin her in the bed when she placed her hands on his chest and pushed.

"Now, now, _my prince_. We would not want you to leave your father waiting, now would we?"

Loki proceeded to kiss her earlobe, gently nibbling along the sensitive pointy end. "I'm sure he can spare a few more minutes…"

Sigyn batted at him playfully. "No, no, no, you are going. Now."

Loki lifted himself off of her and mock-scowled at the woman that was beaming up at him. She let one of her fingers march up his chest.

"How about we strike a deal? If _you_ can finish up that council meeting before _I_ have to leave for the libraries, you get to rejoin me and show me exactly why you are better than your glorious bed sheets."

A lot of pleasant ideas how he could persuade her of that flashed through Loki's mind.

"Mhmm, I think I can agree to that deal, Milady."

He sealed their bargain with a quick peck to her lips and finally strode out of the room. Sigyn's chuckles followed him.

...

At the council meeting Thor was amused by the ruffled state of his brother's normally immaculate hair. Loki tried to flatten it with his hands numerous times, but a few errant strands just refused to be tamed. The thunder god assumed that his brother's dishevelled appearance and obviously impatient behaviour was due to the fact that they had been summoned to this council meeting so early in the morning and on such a short notice.

When the council ended – quicker than any of them had hoped, because the new tax system was not yet developed enough to discuss about it at length – Thor had planned to talk to his brother, but the dark-haired prince of Asgard shot out of his council seat as soon as Odin had declared the meeting closed. He was out of the door before any of the others had even risen from their chairs, animatedly muttering something about silk sheets under his breath. Puzzled by this strange behaviour from his younger sibling Thor resolved himself to asking Sigyn about it when he visited her in the libraries later in the afternoon. Her only and not really helpful answer was a half-choked giggle and the rather cryptic remark that she and Loki had had a 'heated' argument about the 'value of silken bed linens'. When he asked about the winner of that dispute, she smiled at him in a strange way and only replied that it had been settled very satisfactory for both of them. Thor decided to drop this line of questioning if all he got were these strange answers.

* * *

><p><em>Constructive Criticism is always welcome, since English is not my mother tongue. :D<br>_


	2. Green and Red

It was still rather early in the morning, but all the Asgardians were already gathered in the Warriors' Hall. Loki lounged on a seat, reading a spell book. Volstagg and Thor were still breaking their fast, Fandral was looking at himself in a hand mirror, Sif was polishing her sword and Hogun just sat and watched.

Suddenly Thor looked up and asked: "Does anyone of you know Sigyn's whereabouts this morning? She has never been this late."

Everyone shrugged in ignorance, only on Loki's lips appeared a small and slightly malicious grin. Just at that moments the doors were thrown open and Sigyn strode in. Thor's surprised cry rang through the room.

"By Heimdall's Eyes, Sigyn, what has happened to you?"

They all stared at her in disbelief. Sigyn's hair, normally as white as freshly fallen snow, had turned into a shining emerald green over night. Not braided for once, it trailed behind her like a brightly coloured cloak, reaching to her mid-thigh. Her face was a mask of barely contained fury and her eyes blazed like molten gold. With long strides she made her way over to Loki who did not look up from his book.

"Loki Odinson. Turn it back."

Her voice was quiet, but it trembled slightly from suppressed anger. Deliberately slow Loki closed his book and looked up at Sigyn.

"Sigyn Norndottir. I do not know what you are referring to."

"I said, turn it back. Now."

He gave her a cheeky grin, his eyes sparkling. Meanwhile the others had abandoned their seats and gathered around to watch the two.

"Loki, has it truly been you who altered Sigyn's appearance in this way?"

Thor looked at his brother intently, but the dark-haired prince's only answer was to widen his grin and wink. Sif elbowed her way through the others to tower over Loki, her face nearly as enraged as Sigyn's.

"Did not the beating you received last time teach you to stay away from a woman's hair?!"

"You have known me long enough to realise that I am resistant to learning by force."

Loki drawled the words in such a bored and condescending manner that it only further enraged Sif. The warrioress made a movement to lunge at Loki, but Sigyn laid her hand on the other woman's arm.

"Thank you for your intervention, Sif, but I should like to handle this my own way. Now, for the last time, Loki, turn it back."

"But why? I quite like that colour on you. And it was just a bit of fun, really."

He had the audacity to cross one of his long legs over the other and smirk at her. Sigyn took a deep breath to steady herself. The fury on her face gave way to an expression of composed calm that was even more scary.

"Fine. You asked for it."

Quick as lightning her hand shot forward and touched Loki's hair. Then, starting from the crown of his head, his night-black strands began to change colour and turned a deep garnet red. For a moment the others stared at Loki with wide eyes, then they all save Sigyn broke into loud laughter. Thor's and Volstagg's thunderous roars nearly drowned out the sounds of the others, but still Sif's chuckling and Fandral's breathless laughter could be heard. Even Hogun's lips curved into something that was almost a smile.

When he saw the reaction of the others, a slight look of panic crept into Loki's face.

"What have you done?"

Nearly toppling over with laughter, Fandral held out the small mirror he still clutched. Loki took it and looked at his reflection, his eyes widening almost comically. He touched his hair and pulled up a strand in front of his eyes. The shock made him shoot out of his chair.

"What have you _done_?"

He glared down at Sigyn, who was completely unfazed by his terror, much like he had been by her fury only moments ago.

"I only repaid like with like. See it as a little incentive to undo your spell, because your hair stays like this as long as mine does. Besides, I quite like that colour on you."

The grim smile she gave him as she threw almost his exact words back at him was wiped away by his reply.

"I cannot undo this spell. It will wear off on its own within a day, but I have not yet found a counter-spell."

Sigyn furrowed her brow.

"Well, then apparently we are both stuck like this for the remainder of the day."

They glared at each other for another instant. Then, at the same moment, they broke into a wide grin and started laughing. Thor shook his head.

"Brother, I hope this teaches you to stop with your mischief."

Loki chuckled.

"It will most certainly not stop me. I may refrain from pranking Sigyn for the future. But I will not promise anything."

* * *

><p><em>Explanation for this: <em>

_- In my headcanon, (nearly) everyone on Asgard has a certain colour associated to them. Loki's is of course green and Sigyn's is a dark burgundy red._

_- At this time, Loki and Sigyn are not yet 'together', but they are very close friends._

_- Sif's line about 'the beating Loki received last time' is a reference to my headcanon of Loki cutting of Sif's originally blond hair as a prank. She - as expected - was not amused and beat him up until he promised to make her hair grow back. She ordered him to make her new hair dark so that she would stand out amongst the predominantly blond Asgardians. _

_As always: English is not my mother tongue, so I would be grateful if you could point out any problems ;)_


	3. The Lady

"Is it true that you can shape-shift into a female form?"

Loki looked up from the ancient tome he was currently studying. The gaze he threw in Sigyn's direction was half amused, half incredulous, with one slim eyebrow raised. Sigyn could practically feel her cheeks warming up.

"I apologise. I just heard some servants talking earlier about an old story of you shape-shifting into a woman. And I am not sure if they were exaggerating or if such a spell really does exist."

Now the look he gave her was definitely amused.

"You have seen me conjure countless projections of myself on the training ground. Do you really think turning into a woman would be such a feat for me?"

"I do not doubt your ability. Only… there is a difference between illusions and shape-shifting."

Loki closed the book on his lap.

"Would you like if I showed you?"

Sigyn nodded, still a little embarrassed about the way she had brought this up out of thin air. But it really had been on her mind ever since she had heard the two servants talking about Loki's _adventures_ as a woman. The dark haired trickster stood up and walked over to the chair Sigyn was sitting in. He stopped a few paces in front of her. Then he raised his hands in front of his face and slowly passed them downward over his chest.

He… changed. It was not with a 'poof' and magical green mist. His features just started to shift, slowly becoming softer and more feminine. His unmistakable aquamarine eyes became less blue and more green, their form slanting slightly and becoming framed by impossibly long curved eyelashes. His thin lips becoming fuller and his ebony hair lengthened till it reached his hips, curling in the process. Loki's hands became slimmer and even more elegant, the long nails painted black. His usual leather coat shimmered and melted into a black and gold gown to accommodate for the growing curves of (his? her? Sigyn was not sure anymore) body. When Sigyn's gaze strayed to take in the changes in Loki's body, she had trouble fighting the blush that threatened to creep onto her cheeks yet again. To say that Loki in her female form was breathtaking would be an understatement. She had everything a woman could hope for: luscious black locks, red lips, a narrow waist and prominent curves.

"Now, do you believe it to be true?"

Loki's voice was sensual, but rather deep for a woman. All Sigyn could do for an answer was nod. Loki smiled the same slightly mocking smile she often sported as a man. Then she turned and strode away, hips swaying. She picked up the spell book she had been reading earlier and placed it onto the table next to her chair. When she turned back to Sigyn, her long tresses swung out behind her.

"Are you finished? If you are, we could go down to the stables and visit Sleipnir."

"Like this?" Sigyn was surprised.

"Why not?" Loki chuckled. "It is hardly the most extraordinary thing I have ever done."

Sigyn could not argue with that.

...

"Sigyn!"

Loki and Sigyn were just leaving the libraries when they heard the loud voice bellowing out behind them. Turning around, they saw Thor striding down the corridor towards them, cloak flapping, Mjolnir dangling from his hand.

"Greetings, Thor. How can I help you?"

Thor came to a stop in front of them and set his hammer down with a resounding 'thud'.

"First you could introduce me to your lovely companion, my friend."

The smile he threw at them threatened to rival the sun in brightness.

"Well, Thor, this is…" Sigyn did not know how to proceed, but she was saved by Loki speaking up.

"I am Dís, a humble Lady of Asgard. It is truly an honour to meet the mighty Prince Thor."

The black-haired woman dropped into a perfect curtsy and shot Sigyn a look. Sigyn knew exactly what it meant: Loki was up to mischief and expected her to play along.

"The honour is on my side, Lady Dís." Thor bowed. "Are you a friend of Lady Sigyn?"

"Indeed I am. We met in the libraries and now we are headed for the stables. Perhaps, if you had time, your Highness, you'd wish to accompany us?"

Loki batted her eyelashes and smiled at Thor from under half-dropping eyelids. Sigyn nearly keeled over. Was Loki… flirting with her brother?!

"It displeases me, but I cannot accompany you. My friends and I are going on a hunt. That reminds me…" He turned towards Sigyn. "Do you know Loki's whereabouts? I wanted to ask him if he would join us. At this time of the day he is usually here with you."

Sigyn had to fight the giggles that bubbled in her chest at the absurdity of the situation of Thor asking for his brother's location when Loki stood right next to them.

"I am truly sorry, Thor, I do not know what he is up to."

That was not even a lie on Sigyn's behalf. She really had no idea where Loki was heading with all this.

"That is a pity. Fandral has heard stories about a particularly ferocious Bilgesnipe terrorizing one of the outer settlements."

Loki gasped in well-acted concern and grabbed Thor's arm.

"By the Bifrost, a Bilgesnipe? Aren't they dangerous?"

To Sigyn's ears, which were well accustomed to Loki's particular brand of sarcasm, the words were full of false concern and half-hidden mockery. Thor however, as usual, remained oblivious to the undertones. He stood straighter, making his already impressive muscles even more impressive, and patted Loki's hand in a reassuring manner.

"Do not fear, Lady Dís. My friends and I have fought even more dangerous foes."

"Yes. You also ended up in the Healing Chambers even more often than all the other warriors." Sigyn injected dryly. Thor's laughter boomed through the corridor.

"That is true, Sigyn. But what is a fight if one does not receive the wounds to boast of it? As I said, fear not. We will hunt this beast and slay it and tonight we shall celebrate our victory!"

Thor turned towards Loki.

"Would you do me the honour to celebrate with us, Lady Dís? A lady of your beauty would be the jewel at our table."

Sigyn had to hide her laughter behind a snort. Loki threw her a warning glare.

"I would be most honoured if I were allowed a guest at your table, your Highness. I shall be there."

Again Loki threw a flirtatious smile in the direction of her brother, who replied solemnly: "Now I am looking forward to tonight even more than before."

Thor reached out for Loki's hand and pressed a soft kiss upon her knuckles while he looked deep into her eyes.

"I cannot comprehend how I never noticed you before, my lady. Your eyes are even more beautiful than the most precious emeralds and your hair reminds me of silk and darkness. Are you sure that we have not met before? You seem oddly familiar."

Sigyn could see how hard Loki was fighting a self-satisfied smirk.

"No, your Highness, I can assure you, today is the first time you have seen me."

"And I already eagerly await our second meeting tonight."

He pressed one more kiss to the back of her hand which he had not let go before.

"Now, I must say farewell to you both. My friends will be waiting for me. Till tonight!"

He gently touched Sigyn's arm, his usual way of telling her good-bye, then he turned around and strode back the way he had come, his red cape billowing behind him.

The two women waited till he had rounded the corner at the far end of the corridor, then Loki and Sigyn burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard they had to lean on each other to prevent themselves from falling over.

"Silk and darkness?" Loki snorted. "I never realised just how bad Thor's compliments were. Oh, this is marvellous."

"You will never let him forget this, right?"

Loki's eyes sparkled.

"Not for a long time, no. Tonight's feast should prove to be very interesting."

...

It was evening in Asgard and the sinking sun painted the golden walls of the castle a coppery red. Thor, the Warrior's Three and Sif were already sitting in the Warriors' Hall. The table was laden with countless delicacies and a whole casket of mead stood ready. It had been a good day. They had ridden out to hunt one Bilgesnipe only to find that there really were two. What a fight it had been! Thor still sported a bandage around his upper arm where one of the beasts had grazed him with its antlers and he could see how careful Volstagg sat with his broken leg.

The door opened and Sigyn came in. Thor briefly wondered where his brother was. Since a while you hardly met one of them without the other. The Golden Prince had also noticed how Loki, who normally was not a friend of physical contact, would often touch Sigyn. It was all in an innocent way of course, just a quick contact of his hand with her arm or her shoulder, but it still made Thor smile to himself every time he saw it. These two maybe had not yet realized it, but everyone with eyes could _see_.

Sigyn sat down at her usual place, next to Loki's empty seat.

"Greeting to all of you. How was your hunt?"

"It was good, Sigyn. We fought long and hard against the vicious beasts, but in the end they were no match for us! We have earned tonight's feast!"

Thor raised his goblet of mead and the others joined him in a toast to celebrate their own prowess.

"Thor, I heard you invited someone else to tonight's feast?" asked Hogun in his typical gruff fashion. He was seated to the right of Sigyn. Fandral, Sif and Volstagg sat on a bench on the opposite side of the table, while Thor sat alone at its head.

"Indeed I have, my friend. I met a wonderful lady this morning. Her name is Dís and I asked her to join us tonight."

Fandral leaned forward curiously.

"Is she beautiful, your Lady Dís?"

Thor nodded.

"Very much so, Fandral. She could be counted among the Valkyries for her beauty alone. Her hair is like the night and her eyes are like emeralds. When you see her, you will understand."

Volstagg took a deep gulp from the tankard of beer in front of him, ran his hand over his mouth and his slightly soaked beard and remarked: "Why, Thor, that sounds almost like you are smitten! After only one encounter?"

Thor shook his head and took a swig from his goblet of mead.

"I do not know. I met her for the first time today and yet I had the feeling that I had seen her somewhere before…" Letting his sentence hang in the air, Thor looked into the distance pensively.

"Well, Thor, now I am certainly curious about that lady of yours." Fandral saluted Thor with his cup. From the looks of it he was already readying a whole arsenal of compliments to throw at the lady the moment she stepped through the doors.

"Are you all truly so shallow that a pretty face is all you seek in a woman?"

Sif threw the men a half angry, half disappointed look. Thor immediately became defensive.

"You mistake my words, Sif. This Lady Dís truly interests me. You will see when she arrives."

As if his words had been heard, the golden doors opened and a beautiful dark haired woman entered.

"Lady Dís! I was beginning to fear you would not join us! Come, come, sit and feast with us!" Thor bellowed and motioned for their guest to come closer. A slightly mischievous smile lit up Dís' face as she came near the table. She seemed oblivious to how the men in the room followed every movement of her curvaceous body in the clinging red and golden gown she wore.

"My prince, I would not have missed this evening for all the gold in the Nine Realms. I am sure it will prove to be… _unforgettable_."

Dís drawled the words in such a sultry manner that all the men had to hide their thoughts behind a swallow. Sif glared at the woman as if she tried to ascertain the most efficient way to kill or at least severely maim this stranger. Sigyn chuckled a little, like she was accustomed to such behaviour from the other woman, and shook her head. When Dís walked past Sigyn, she reached out and touched her shoulder with a slim, pale hand without breaking stride. She even winked at the other woman as if they shared a secret. Finally Dís stood next to Thor, who got up to bow and kiss her hand.

"My lady, it is pleasure to see you again. Please, sit and drink with me."

Dís made to sit down at Loki's empty seat next to Sigyn, but Thor stopped her.

"I apologise, my lady, but this place is not empty. It is my brother's seat, who should arrive any minute now."

"Then where am I supposed to sit? Or is there no place for me here?"

Dís' lips turned downwards a little at the edges and she scrunched her nose which made her look positively adorable.

"No!" Thor replied with a little more force than necessary. "Ahem, I mean: no, please do not leave, Lady Dís. You can take my place until I have the servants bring another one."

He desperately motioned to the servants who understood his frantic waving and left to fetch another seating.

"But where will you sit in the meantime? I cannot possible sit down while a prince has to stand!"

The way Dís fluttered with her eyelashes and laid a hand on Thor's arm caused a small delay in the thunder god's answer.

"That is not a problem, my lady. I can stand."

"You can take my seat, Lady Dís!" injected Fandral. "I am more than willing to surrender it for a lady as fine as you."

Fandral gave her his best lopsided smile, the one that normally had all the women swaying at his feet. Dís looked him up and down and finally gave him a disapproving glare.

"Thank you, but no."

She turned back to Thor without paying further attention to the blond lady's man.

"I've had another kind of seating arrangement on my mind…" She trailed off, wetting her supple lips with her tongue. Sigyn, who had followed the conversation as enraptured as the others, made a weird choking sound and nearly spat out her mead. Hogun, trying to be helpful, patted her on the back. While all eyes were on Sigyn, Dís had moved closer to Asgard's crown prince. With surprising strength she pushed against Thor's broad chest so that he stumbled back a little and sat down on his chair. Then, quick as a snake, she perched herself on one of his log-sized thighs and steadied her body with a hand on his shoulder.

"There, is this not much better?"

Thor's cheeks took on an interesting red hue when he felt the soft female body so close to his own. But tellingly he did not move or tell her to get up. When he looked up, he saw four faces that looked like they had been hit over the head with Mjolnir. Volstagg gaped at him with wide eyes, the rib of a Bilgesnipe forgotten half-way between table and mouth. Hogun had raised both his eyebrows, which for him constituted the look of complete and utter surprise. Fandral had a pitcher of mead in his hands and continued to fill his goblet although it was already overflowing, jaw unhinged. Sif glared daggers at the other dark haired woman, toying aggressively with her knife. Only Sigyn's reaction was different. She hid her face behind a hand and seemed close to tears. Thor wondered about that – it could not be that she was hurt by Dís' behaviour, that would mean that she had feelings for him, which she did not, did she? – but when the hand of the woman currently in his lap trailed up his arm, it firmly grasped his attention. A small shiver ran down his spine. To cover it up he extended a slightly shaking hand towards his goblet and raised it. He was proud of the way his words did not betray how flustered he was.

"To the Lady Dís!"

His friends, finally shaken out of their stupor, raised their cups and mumbled something that could have been a reply. Dís, her fingers grazing against his just a little longer than necessary, took Thor's cups from him and raised it as well.

"To a night to be remembered!"

When her red lips touched the edge of the goblet, her eyes were firmly sat on Sigyn who again made the strange choking sound, although she quickly had tried to hide it behind her own cup. Still Thor had seen her lips turning up as if she desperately held down a laugh. So Sigyn was not sad, she was terribly amused about something. Something that was a secret between the two women. Before he could think further about that, Dís caught his attention again. She leaned closer to him, her torso almost touching his chest, half-whispering into his ear.

"I hope I did not anger your Highness with my _solution_ to the little seating problem."

Thor had to swallow at the sinful sound of her voice.

"No, my lady, I am not angry. Merely a little surprised."

"You think me forward."

It was more a statement than a question, accompanied by a slight pouting of her full lips.

"That is nothing bad, I assure you, Lady Dís."

She smiled at him again.

"Thank you, your Highness. It would distress me greatly if you thought ill of me."

"I could never think ill of a woman as beautiful as you."

Thor had finally found his bearing again and he was starting to enjoy the little game Dís apparently played. After all, he was not blind to her female charms and he liked flirting with a beautiful woman as much as the next man.

"So you really think me beautiful?"

"I told you so this morning and I will gladly repeat myself for as long as you wish to hear me."

Thor looked up and he saw that his friends had gotten over their shock at Dís' behaviour. They were merrily drinking, feasting and talking. Hogun, Fandral and Sif had started a conversation, probably about today's hunt or about tomorrow's training. Volstagg was happily munching on a massive Bilgesnipe rip. Only Sigyn looked at him expectedly, as if she waited for something to happen.

Dís shifted a little on Thor's lap, steadying herself with an elegant hand on his arm. Emboldened by her positive reaction up to that point, the blonde prince gently let his hand come to rest at the narrowest part of her waist. Because his hands were so big, his fingers nearly clasped around half her midriff. Dís looked at his hand with an unreadable expression, then she leaned forward with an eerily familiar malicious grin, her body pressing into his, and whispered: "Now, now, now, let's not get too forward…. _brother_."

Thor needed a moment to process the words, noticing almost as an afterthought that the last word was not spoken in Dís' husky whisper, but in a male voice he knew all too well. Then he felt the weight on his lap growing heavier, the soft fabric beneath his fingertips turning into leather. When he drew back, startled, he no longer looked into the face of 'Lady Dís', but into the grinning face of none other than Loki. Thor sat transfixed for a moment, his hand still on Loki's waist, then he scrambled back with a – though he would never admit it later on – shocked yelp, pushing over his chair in the process, landing on his backside in a very undignified manner. For a moment everyone was stunned into silence. Then Sigyn let loose a half-choked snort. It immediately turned into choked laughter that sent tears of mirth into her eyes. She gasped for breath and held onto the table to prevent herself from falling over. Loki – who had mysteriously avoided falling to the ground alongside Thor and stood as graceful as ever – joined in, his grin threatening to split his face and mischief glittering in his eyes.

"Why, brother, no need to respond in such a way. I was under the impression you did not mind my presence all that much. Besides, didn't you call me beautiful just a moment ago?"

The trickster even had the audacity to bat his eyelashes in an imitation of Dís' behaviour. For a moment Thor's gaze jumped between his brother and Sigyn, who was still guffawing. Then the corners of his lips turned slowly upward and he let loose a bellowing laugh. That was the sign for the rest of their friends, who had been stunned into silence for the second time this evening, to join in their merriment.

"By Odin's Beard, Thor, your face when Loki shifted back! It was… I just can't!" Sigyn choked out between hysteric bouts of laughter.

"I should have known! No real woman could be immune to my charms!" Fandral exclaimed.

Sif snorted. "You wish, Fandral, you wish."

Loki, still laughing, bent down and held out a hand to help his brother up. Thor clasped it, stood up and clapped Loki on the back.

"That was quite a jest, brother. I did not know you would make such a comely woman!"

Loki chuckled.

"Well, I did not have to change much. In your case it would have been nearly impossible to make you that lovely!"

Thor laughed even louder, slapped Loki again, dragged his heavy chair upright with one hand and dropped into it. Loki stood for a moment, smirking to himself, then he sat down elegantly on his formerly empty chair next to the still chuckling Sigyn.

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by the Lokasenna (Odin to Loki: "Winters eight wast thou under the earth, milking the cows as a maid") and Marvel's Lady Loki.<em>

_'Dís' means 'female god, goddess' in Old Norse._

_Constructive Criticism is always appreciated :D_


	4. A Pleasant Day Out

Thor, the Warriors Three, Sif and Loki had decided to go on a hunting trip. Well, mostly Thor had decided, but the others were also very much in favour of the idea. Sigyn had never hunted before, but she had wanted to accompany them in order to see more of Asgard apart from the Royal Castle. They had ridden out fairly early in the morning, far too early for Sigyn's liking, and passed through the city that was still mostly asleep and oddly quiet. Finally, the golden architecture had given way to green country side dotted with little farms. The people there greeted them enthusiastically and waved at their golden prince and his entourage. By midday the friends were deep in the woods.

Surrounding them was a beautiful forest, with light green beech trees and sturdy oaks. Squirrels darted across the branches above them and a noisy flock of birds cheeped happily. The Asgardians and Sigyn rode in a loose formation, sometimes conversing in a low voice, sometimes silent. Occasionally Fandral would raise his voice to sing them a hero's ballad or one of the countless, slightly bawdy tavern songs he knew. They were still laughing over his spirited rendition of a funny song about an otter and a fish when they reached a clearing. On three sides it was surrounded by trees, the fourth side was made up of a steep stone wall. A small brook came tumbling down the stones. It had cut out a fair-sized pool at the bottom of the slope and meandered out of sight under the trees on the side opposite of them.

Thor had reined in his horse. "This place is very pleasant. We should stop and eat."

Everyone agreed readily. They had only eaten a quick breakfast in order to start early, but the servants had packed food and drink into their saddle bags so that they could have a cold lunch. After dismounting, they watered the horses and let them wander around the clearing to graze. Sigyn and Hogun pulled out the two big blankets from their baggage and spread them on the grass. The rest busied themselves with the food: bread, slices of cold meat, cheese, small pasties, honey cakes and a wide array of fruit. They had brought some mead and Fandral filled up their waterskins at the stream, which was not as ice cold as they expected. Loki suspected that it was partly fed by one of the warm springs in the area. 

Soon they were all seated and busily diminished the ample food. The talk turned to the game they hoped to hunt today. Sif and Fandral thought they might find deer in this forest, Volstagg hoped for a wild boar. Thor was boasting about fighting a bilgesnipe with his bare hands.

"What about you, Sigyn? What will you do while we're hunting?" Hogun asked.

"I think I might go for a little walk in these beautiful woods. I've never been so deep in the heart of your realm. It's so different from what I was used to on Nornheim. I would like to explore a bit." Sigyn replied, carefully taking a bite out of a ripe peach.

Thor drew his eyebrows together.

"I do not feel comfortable with that, Sigyn. You could get lost."

"I am not a helpless maiden, Thor." Sigyn glared at him, but the effect was lost with juice dribbling down her chin. She wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"I know that you are not helpless. And still I do not like the thought of you alone in these woods. I know of even experienced hunters that have lost their way in here."

"Would your worries be put to ease if I accompanied Sigyn?" Loki drawled. He was lying propped up on one elbow, on the side of Thor opposite to Sigyn.

"That would certainly ease my mind. But didn't you want to join our hunt, brother?"

"I would be saddened by missing it, of course. But it's Sigyn's first time here. I can do without hunting for today."

Thor doubted how genuine Loki's sadness was given the saucy wink he threw Sigyn, but he chose not to care. 

Their talk turned to other things. Sif explained to an interestedly listening Sigyn the intricacies of deer hunting, while Thor, Volstagg and Fandral were embroiled in a heated discussion about whether it was indeed possible to kill a bilgesnipe with one's bare hands, with Hogun listening silently. Loki was lying on his back, arms crossed behind his head, and enjoyed the sun.

Sif noticed Sigyn sneaking a glance at the dozing trickster.

"He looks almost peaceful like this, doesn't he? You almost can't believe all the mischief he can come up with."

The warrioress plucked a grape from the bunch in front of them and plopped it into her mouth. Sigyn's eyes narrowed and started to sparkle.

"Oh, he is not the only one who can come up with mischief…" 

The grape hit Loki square on the nose. Sigyn's laughter at his shout of surprise turned into a squeak when Loki shot up and tried to grab her. She was saved by Thor's bulk between them. Sigyn scrambled to her feet, nearly tripping over the hem of her dress.

"Now, my dear, I believe that calls for punishment!" Loki snickered as he got to his feet. A peal of Sigyn's laughter was his answer as she pelted over the clearing into the direction of the small pond.

"Well, for that you've got to catch me fi-umpfh!"

Sigyn collided with something solid just when she turned her head to see where Loki was. The feel of strong arms around her upper body and the accompanying chuckle immediately told her who had materialized in front of her. He lifted her off the ground despite her violently kicking legs. With a theatrical grunt Loki hoisted her over his shoulder, ignoring her shrieks of mock protest.

"Loki Odinson! Let me down this instance! I'm warning you!"

When that didn't work, she tried to change her tactic.

"Thor! Fandral! How can you stand by idly when a lady is treated like this!"

Sif made a move to get up and help the other woman, but Thor laid a calming hand on her arm.

"Leave them to it, my friend. It's their version of a game."

Sif relaxed when she realised that none of Sigyn's attempts to get away from her 'captor' were, in fact, genuine. Both seemed to enjoy themselves very much, judging from Loki's smirk and how fondly he patted his lady's backside and Sigyn's answering chime of laughter. 

The trickster had arrived at the edge of the little pond together with his chuckling burden. In one fluid motion he grabbed Sigyn around the waist, threw her into the air and deftly caught her in his arms. He smirked at her.

"Sigyn, my dearest, I believe you are in need of a little cooling-down."

"Wha-?"

He quickly pecked her on the lips and flung her into the water. Her shriek was cut short when the water swallowed her. Only seconds later she resurfaced, spluttering and spitting, with wet hair clinging to her face. Loki was doubled over at the sight of the enragement on his lover's face. He was too busy laughing to see the lightning quick movement she made. Sigyn grabbed his boot and yanked with all her might. For a second Loki, flailing his arms to avoid overbalancing, seemed to regain his footing, but then gravity won. With an almighty 'splash' he joined Sigyn in the tepid water. When he re-emerged, he shook his head to get rid of the water drops in his eyes. But he couldn't shake off Thor's guffaws that echoed over the clearing. Their friends had risen and came over, all of them shaking with laughter.

"Looks like the trickster finally got a taste of his own medicine." Fandral remarked.

"I'll gladly take any medicine deemed necessary, when it is administered by the hands of one so fair." Loki retorted chuckling and placed an open mouthed kiss on one of Sigyn's hands.

"You know that I give as good as I get, you rascal."

"Indeed, my lady. And there is a number of things that I would like to _give_ to you at the moment…"

Loki's voice dropped into a darker tone at the end of the sentence and he drew Sigyn over to himself, looking deep into her eyes.

"And… that is our cue. We'll be off." Fandral remarked loudly and the others agreed readily, knowing full well how unbothered by an audience Loki and Sigyn were in their displays of affection.

"Brother, we'll be hunting. You will surely be able to find us through the use of your craft."

The Warriors' Three, Thor and Sif hurried to pack up their things and mounted their horses. When they were gone, the only sounds on the little clearing were deep chuckles and breathy laughter.

* * *

><p><em>A silly little one-shot for you while I'm trying to get my creative juices flowing again.<em>

_And I can totally see Loki and Sigyn being one of those really annoying PDA couples. Mainly to get on the others' nerves so that they leave them alone ;)_


End file.
